1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a soft water forming device converting water supplied from a water source, such as a city water source, to soft water, and a washing machine including the soft water forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water containing a large concentration of calcium ions or magnesium ions is often referred to as hard water, and water containing such ions in a smaller concentration is often referred to as soft water. Components like the calcium ions and magnesium ions contained in the hard water cause the water to become slick and to form precipitations and exhibit a resistance to the foaming action of soap. Accordingly, soap cannot easily melt within the hard water. Also, salts in the calcium ions or the magnesium ions are not easily dissolved in water at high temperature and are deposited at the bottom. Thus, when hard water is used in a boiler, precipitations generated at high temperature are accumulated on walls of pipes of the boiler, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the boiler. Also, when a person drinks hard water for a long time, the person may suffer from stomachache or diarrhea.
A device that eliminates calcium and magnesium ions from hard water to form soft water is referred to a soft water forming device. However, when water is passed through the soft water forming device, the water pressure is susceptible to a pressure drop. Accordingly, the efficiency of the water softening process decreases and convenience in using soft water is reduced.